The tale of a Shinigami
by radioactive edelweiss
Summary: Tsuzuki wanted to write a story: recently he had read a manga that seemed pretty unreal, he was a shinigami after all and would know! But it gave him the shivers to think otherwise. Tsusoka, death note universe, therefore, AU
1. Chapter 1

**The tale of a Shinigami**

**I've had this idea in my mind for quite a long time and…why not?**

**I don't think someone has written something like this in the two months I've been waiting**

**Warning: death note spoilers for…eh…uhms…**** some anime chapter before nº25…if 'Jealous' means something to you…then you don't need this warning**

**Summary:**

**Tsuzuki wanted to write a story. Not long ago, he had read a manga that seemed pretty unreal, he was a shinigami after all and would know! But it gave him the shivers to think otherwise. Tsusoka, AU, death note cross over (kinda)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note nor yami no matsuei **

_**-to my cousin and the beautiful flowery garden-**_

**-----------------**

**Chapter one**

It had been hunting him for days.

So why not write to letting it go?

He might even show it to Hisoka…he loves reading so much…

Tsuzuki giggled, pulling out the typewriter for he preferred to write old-style than to write with a computer

* * *

In the Realm of the Shinigami a figure gazed upon Earth 

He was the most handsome of them all, his chocolate brown hair hung over his eyes as he stared down, deep in thought, at the vortex that separated both worlds. His haunting violet eyes searched for a certain book…a very important possession of his he had accidentally dropped during a game of poker with another shinigami, not even half as good-looking, mind you.

Without previous warning he plunged headfirst into the whirlpool of shades of gray and soft blue. He had spotted his target.

Somewhere in Earth a boy cried alone

He had no friends, no family, no home, no life; he belonged to the hospital, doctors, nurses and the rest of the staff there

He was only allowed to go out once a week, 'out' being the hospital private garden

What had inflicted so much damage upon him, you might ask?

His parents had neglected him since he was a baby

He was eventually given up for adoption

The doctor at the orphanage had raped him

And now this…

Cancer

He couldn't fight it

And he was so weakened from the chemotherapy and the many scars that the hospital robes hid

He didn't like to go outside

He was glad that he was forced out at three in the afternoon, he had somewhere to hide from the merciless sun.

He hated the sun, he hated the nicely trimmed grass, he loathed the outside world

Yet the nurses insisted that he go outside and 'play', catch some sunrays, tan himself a bit, stretch his limbs and practice walking, etcetcetc

They had a million reasons for him to go outside

Yet he found them all illogical

Who could he play with?

How would he tan himself a little if he only sat one hour outside and under the shade?

Why should he stretch his limbs and do exercise, if he was going to die soon?

The nurses used to promise him that he'd make it, that he had to have a nice tan and he couldn't forget how to walk because, they said, once he was out of the hospital the girls would be all over him, because of his beautiful green eyes and flaxen hair

Just another cruel lie

He knew that everything was lost

And how he despised those who mocked him

Who tried to cheer him up with false promises

He wanted them gone

Then, a miracle occurred

A book fell from the sky, landing right in front of his crossed legs

It read 'Death Note'

'Probably an attempt from someone upstairs to find out how much I hate them'

Hisoka tilted his head all the way back to look at the tall building standing just behind him. He could see that some windows were wide open

'Still…it's only a joke so…how much harm could my curiosity cause?'

He slipped the note into his coat, wrapping himself in it for the wind was becoming each time more chilly. He had now an excuse to go back to his room

There was one particular nurse who he didn't hate

Sadly, she was gone now

She used to serve him hot tea and they would talk about books

Any kind of books

Hisoka was too tired to read sometimes and she would spend hours next to his bed reading for him

She was like the mother he never had

A tiny bit of him died wit her, when doctor Kiba murdered her

He had seen

He knew

Yet no one would believe him

Who would they trust more: a hallucinating boy with leukaemia who obviously hated a certain doctor and had tried in vane to put the murder weapon in his hands, or said professional?

Said professional

Dr. Kiba had left the room temporarily

Hisoka pulled the Death Note from his coat and examined it

It looked too well done to be a joke

It even had its own set of rules, the teen pointed out

He read them silently

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die.

This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.

If the cause of death is not specified, the subject will simply die of a heart attack.

After writing the cause of death, the details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds."

Hisoka hesitated for a bit before reaching over to his bedside table, where Dr. Kiba's clipboard and pen sat

He took the pen

God knew he hadn't written anything in years

His muscles hurt as he forced them to move smoothly, his handwriting looked like a five year old's

"Kiba…Ryoma"

He took the pen to his mouth and gently bit it, trying to catch inspiration

"Stabbed"

He stopped and released the pen, his eyes travelling to the clock

And he waited

* * *

**And so ends chapter one**

**i really don't have much to add**

**thanks for reading**

**-Vivi**


	2. Chapter 2

**The tale of a Shinigami**

**Laustic: I'm sorry for ruining its basic plot for yoou! D:**

**The details I'm listing aren't so important anyway**

**Sowwy**

**Xaiko013::****heart:: he'sh shoo cyoot, I know**

**It breaks my heart to be so mean to him…**

**Pfft…I forgot that I**** was updating 'Artist' the Sundays…gomen **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note nor yami no matsuei **

_**-to my cousin and the beautiful flowery garden-**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** two**

Tsuzuki wondered if he should mention Hisoka's empathy in the story. He was sure the blond didn't like the trait of his but…

Since it was a story written for his partner, he decided to omit that fact

----------------

Suddenly

"Sign the prescription! Sign the damn prescription!"

"I can't have my reputation damaged even further! I won't-"

Gasps

Screams

Someone running away…

Hisoka ventured out of the room

Dr. Kiba laid unmoving on the cold hospital tiles

Unmoving on a pool of blood

The teen froze

"Must be a coincidence"

He noticed some nurses huddled together, their eyes fixed on Dr. Kiba

They were the pair that usually teased him about his looks

Hisoka grumbled

"Let's hope for another coincidence"

He went back inside for the note and the pen, quickly scribbling "Adachi Karin, Fukayama Mina"

Then he left the note over his bed, moving to the frame of the door so he could watch the pair

They were staring at the corpse until…

Karin clutched her chest, falling

Mina followed suit

Hisoka stared at them

And a grin

Slowly appeared on his face

* * *

Tsuzuki could practically hear the Death Note theme playing on the background

* * *

Within half an hour the entire staff was dead 

Deathly silence

Deathly

Hisoka had spared the lives of the rest of the patients

They hadn't wronged him

They had even been kind enough to let him borrow some of their clothes

Not that most would mind anyway, they were too scared to move

And so Hisoka left the place that had been his home for three years

Moving that much without regular practice had been really difficult, he was beginning to understand why the nurses pushed him so much into exercising

The teen clutched the money he had taken from Dr. Kiba's pockets

It wasn't much…but it could be useful in the future

Hisoka was awake that he didn't have where to go

The streets had been his home after he ran away from the orphanage

They had changed a lot since he last set foot in them

He now noticed the unholy intentions of the women staying up late at night

He saw through their appearance and saw the dire need of money

Would he end up like that as well?

Nah…he'd make it

That assured, he shooed a few prostitutes off a corner and laid down his blanket.

Hisoka sat to rest, the exhaustion from walking a couple of streets with recently woken legs was starting to set in.

"Cozy isn't it?"

The teen turned his head so quickly he felt as if his spine was going to break

"I'll take that as a 'yes''"

Out of nowhere a man had appeared in front of him.

Despite the streets being so dark, he could see the man's eyes clearly

Those amethysts shone, even with dim light

Hisoka pressed himself against the wall, trying to put a bit of space between himself and the man

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"Psshhht…shut it! We're trying to sleep here!"

Some hobos down the alley complained

"Can't they…see you?"

The man shook his head.

"They can't for they haven't touched this" he slowly removed the Death Note from within the blanket's folds

Hisoka froze

"You see, this is _my_ Death Note…and I'm a Shinigami. I came to the world of the living looking for it…but since you're now the owner, I'd have to kill you to get it…of course you could always give up its ownership. Then your memories will be erased"

"And if I don't want to?"

"Um…I can always kill you" He took another Death Note from his pocket "Once I do so, your remaining life years will extend my life, that's how we survive, y'know?" His voice had a happy tone

Silence

"What will happen to me if I keep it?"

"Oh...absolutely nothing…you'll just go into a special place when you die…something that's not nothingness"

Hisoka's glance fell to his feet

"I'm going to keep it for a bit more…after that, you can take it"

"Why should I let you? If I can kill you right now…"

"I won't fight when you decide to kill me"

"HA…You _can't_ fight if I decide to kill you but…I like how you don't mind talking about death…okay…I'll give you a week"

Hisoka nodded "Thanks…"

"Tsuzuki"

"Hmm?"

"The name's Tsuzuki"

* * *

**pfft…sucky chapter…I don't remember much the first death note episodes**

**meh**

**Comments +**** criticism?**

**Is my characterization painfully terrible?**

**Please let me know…I tend to type whatever's in my mind and that's not usually in character**

**-Viv**


	3. Chapter 3

**The tale of a Shinigami**

**I did say that this would be a short ficcie, did I?**

**Erm…I'm saying it now**

**Once it's done I'll write another AU fic**

**bwahaha**

**Laustic: ****mkiies**

**Xaiko013: ****I'll try not to(hurt him much)**

**Becka: mwahaha?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note nor yami no matsuei **

_**-to my cousin and the beautiful flowery garden-**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter**** three**

Tsuzuki gazed at the clock

He still had time to type a couple more pages before Hisoka returned

That was, of course, if he didn't make any more mistakes

Damn typewriters

* * *

"Kid…kid? KID! Wake up!" 

Someone shook Hisoka rather violently, he opened his eyes

"You're new here, I know…If you want to have breakfast then you'll have to get your little butt moving, the Sisters usually serve hot soup and everyone takes their fill, especially if it's snowing"

The old lady waved at him and disappeared behind the corner

Hisoka rubbed his eyes and, using the wall as support, rose to his feet

"Bwaah…What did you do that for?" Some weird brunet got up from the floor, dusting his trenchcoat

"What?"

"Never mind…you were a comfy pillow" He sniffled quite comically

"You pervert…" The teen noticed the guy's gorgeous amethyst eyes…could he be the Death God?

"I'm huuungry…do you think the nuns offer apple pie?"

Hisoka shrugged

"Aren't you gonna moove?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Hisoka-a" he whined

"How do you know my name?"

"You see…_we,_ Shinigami, have Shinigami eyes…Repetitive, I know. These eyes let us know the 'real name' of people, that's the name you need to write down in the Note in order to kill them. We can also see the remaining lifespan of a person and…you know that you don't have much time left" His voice had a sad tone

"How much"

"Can't tell you…sorry…" He sighed "Now come on! I'm hungry!"

And so Shinigami and human went over to the Sisters who were serving hot soup and tea

---

Some blocks away the police was investigating the deaths of the hospital's staff

It was creepy, as if someone had grabbed the employee list and had killed them alphabetically

Three people didn't fit in the pattern, they had been the ones to die first

The police was confused, naturally, why should someone murder everyone in that hospital?

The chief received a call from a mysterious detective/genius who had solved unsolvable crimes in the past

He was now offering his help

---

"Sir…They have welcomed out help kindly"

The platinum blonde bowed quickly before leaving

"Good" The man sitting on the big ass chair smiled "It's got something to do with that boy who fled…Kurosaki Hisoka…And…he's trying to harm my precious…"

The man put away the ouija board

"We must stop him"

---

"Soka chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You look…down" brushed some bands form the teen's face as he ate

"Hey…don't do that" Hisoka grunted and resumed eating

Silence

"I'm done…Tsuzuki, would you mind coming with me…some where?

"Uh…sure?"

---

It was noon

The two had climbed up a tree branch and were now staring into a window

A man entered the room, picked a book, sat and read

Hisoka furiously scribbled some lines in the Death Note

"He should die in forty seconds right?"

Tsuzuki took the note from the teen and read

"Woah…you sure hold a grudge against him…what you've written is humanely impossible and…you are missing his first name"

Hisoka's face dropped

"So…he won't die?"

Tsuzuki shook his head

Hisoka sighed "You know his name"

"I do"

"…So"

"I'm sorry I…can't tell you"

Tsuzuki couldn't bear to look at his friend, he was so disappointed, so sad and…it broke his heart

He jumped form the branch and searched his pockets

"Hisoka, let's go somewhere to eat"

"I have no money"

"I'll pay-"

"-_You_ have money?"

"Um…the fact that we're Death Gods doesn't mean that we don't have wallets"

Two old women were passing by on the opposite lane

They got really freaked out when they heard the teen talking to the grass

Youth these days…

**

* * *

**

**::hands everyone pixel tomatoes::**

**One more chapter to go**

**::dance::**

**I still have a creativity block**

**Mehs**

**-Vivi**


	4. Chapter 4

**The tale of a Shinigami**

**I Like…started crying my eyes out when I edited 'Artist' from 'in-progress' to 'complete'**

**Sniffle**

…**Shameless advertising, I know…sorry for that**

**I've been really damn busy these weeks and the fact that I've posted this means that I've already finished my history essay…or maybe haven't yet, who knows…**

**bwahaha**

**Pfft…I suck, I know**

**Sowwy for ze lack of updates**

**-Please don't make comments about my lack of knowledge about leukemia (or cancer in general) symptoms or something…****I really don't want to know-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note nor yami no matsuei **

_**-to my cousin and the beautiful flowery garden-**_

**

* * *

**

**Ch4: Eternity**

* * *

Hisoka and his Shinigami partner were now running for dear freedom, the restaurant's manager at their heels 

"It's not fair, how was I supposed to know that my money was…outdated?"

"For the last time, Lydian currency isn't used anymore!

Hisoka sighed. "It's not you who the manager is chasing!"

He was eventually able to hurl himself into a, luckily empty, dumpster.

* * *

Tsuzuki stopped writing…Hisoka was oh-so-not going to like that bit

* * *

The teen had been very lively. 

(…_Relatively_ very lively.)

Even if he seemed constantly annoyed by his…witty (?) remarks and cheery nature…

Tsuzuki could definitely state that the kid had seen better days

It had been only two weeks since they first met

And gods, the boy had changed a lot

Tsuzuki eyed sadly his friend's sleeping form…he looked so cute sleeping…almost like a fallen angel…he was sure he _was_ a fallen angel

He had decided to take some time into organizing his friend's belongings, sweeping away the wheat colored hairs scattered around

He knew that the kid had cancer, he had just learnt that Hisoka had refused to continue the chemo.

Tsuzuki sighed sadly, he really liked the guy…even if he has just known him for two weeks, even if he was constantly been yelled at by him, even if he had been sleeping for two days straight, as of right now

The teen woke up

And coughed up blood all over his white shirt

"Oh no…nonononononononono…please don't tell me you've got the plague! It's so damn deadly…"

"Tell me something I don't know…" Hisoka sighed "Shouldn't I be covered in sores…or something…if I had the plague?"

Tsuzuki sighed. His eyes wandered around the place, back to Hisoka. Then, he took the time to analyze his lifespan. 'Oh damn…'

"You…you wanted to do something before I took your life…did you?"

"Yes I just…haven't got the time to…maybe I'll seek justice in my next life…maybe…I hope I will"

"You believe in reincarnation?"

Hisoka nodded

"I don't…after all I've seen and gone through….anyway, a person who's used the Death Note won't go into Nothingness…oh by the way, normal humans don't reincarnate, they go into Nothingness"

"Yes, just go ahead and shatter my hopes! I don't mind, no, not at all"

"…Sorry"

They stood silent for a bit

"You know? We could go over to his place and you could search for an ID card or something" Tsuzuki tried not to make his voice sound urgent

"I can't walk"

"I'll carry you" He didn't wait for the teen's approval

---

"Why do you want him dead so much?"

Hisoka didn't stop the rummaging.

"I'd rather keep it to myself, thank you"

"Oh…sure" Tsuzuki sighed

They enjoyed two minutes of relative silence until…until the door creaked open.

Hisoka froze in place

Tsuzuki pushed him under the bed

He knew he wouldn't be seen by anyone who didn't touch the Death Note…but still he stood motionless…just in case

The man he had seen so many times before walked into the room. He didn't see anything weird about him, he seemed fairly normal, elegant, and…why not? attractive.

Tsuzuki cursed loudly: they had forgotten to close the shelves…and the guy they had been spying for the last week (whose house they had never ventured to break in)…seemed to follow schedules closely.

Needless to say, it wasn't difficult for him to notice that something wasn't right

And in a matter of seconds, he had pulled Hisoka from under the bed

Tsuzuki made a mental note: pick a less obvious hiding spot next time…he hoped there would be a 'next time'

He was torn between helping Hisoka and finding out whatever would happen between him and the man whose name made him shudder…it sounded so evil

Tsuzuki remained calm…until the man pulled out a knife, commenting how convenient it was to find him so close to his bed

He then lost his self control, ripping the death note from inside his pockets and writing in a name: Kazutaka Muraki

Forty seconds were not enough to stop the man from burying the dagger deep into the teen's heart

In forty seconds, he was able to get one last look at his agonizing friend. He knew he had fulfilled his last wish, even if it cost it his life.

Tsuzuki looked at his feet…he was oh so slowly turning into a pile of an indescribable powdery substance. He smiled…it glittered softly as some afternoons rays shone in

It has taken less than a fraction of a second, but it was enough time for him to clear out his feelings for this 'friend'

He whom he admired so deeply, he whom he had died for. He who was slowly dieing

"Farewell my friend…shall we meet again"

---

Muraki had been able to press the speed dial button in his cell phone. It should be enough to give Oriya a clue about his whereabouts…

* * *

Tsuzuki sniffled loudly (A/N: same here ;-; ) 

He was sure as Hell he didn't want it to finish there

But it had to…that's what the rules in the series stated: Shinigami turn to dust, humans who used the Death Note go somewhere that's not Nothingness…unless…

* * *

He blinked twice, rapidly 

He was surrounded by corpses in various states of decay, some talking among themselves, others lying about.

The place has a particularly nasty odor

He suddenly decided he was hungry

There was something that looked like an apple

He picked it up

He took it to his lips

He took a bite

…Yuck

"Freaking apple"

"That's a Shinigami apple…I never told you about Shinigami apples did I?…they are so damn disgusting"

Hisoka knew that voice

He turned to face Tsuzuki

"Why?"

The man ruffled softly his hair

"Because I love you"

* * *

Tsuzuki smiled a smiley smile 

He looked at the clock

"Three…two…one…"

"Tsuzuki I'm home! …Tsuzuki?" the teen seemed frightened at the sight of his partner next to a typewriter

"Oh, hi Soka! Wanna read what I wrote for you?"

* * *

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination**

**Want a bit more of the story that Tsuzuki wrote?**

Even if they had been thrown into what looked like a deserted battlefield, it would be a beautiful flowery garden to him just as long as his new partner was by his side

**I just didn't want to add that at the end…it would have killed the mysterious ending**

**Ugh…illness speaking…not me, not me**

…

…**I finally finished this fic…yay!**

**If it explains the angst, I was listening to Norowareta tsukiya no kioku**

**I've been planning this chapter for so long…I hope there's nothing I was planning to write but left out**

**Hehehe…hehe…he**

**The prologue to my next AU fic should be written by…this Saturday**

**Now I shall resume studying for physics exam…meh…physics**

**Thanks for reading so far up to here!**

**-Vivi**


End file.
